Bluetooth is a wireless standard (standardized as IEEE 802.15.1) that a wireless device uses to send and/or receive data over short distances, such as distances less than ten meters, but possibly up to one hundred meters. Bluetooth uses short-wavelength Ultra-High Frequency radio waves from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz to communicate over short ranges. Bluetooth is a wire replacement communications protocol designed for low-power consumption using low-cost transceiver microchips in the wireless device. The range of a Bluetooth enabled wireless device is power class dependent, with different power classes being used for different applications and having different effective ranges. A Bluetooth-enabled wireless device with a class 3 power classification has a range of up to one meter, a class 2 power classification (most commonly found in mobile devices) has a range of 5-10 meters, and a class 1 power classification (primarily used in industrial applications) has a range of 20-100 meters. The effective range of a Bluetooth-enabled device varies due to many different factors such as, for example, propagation conditions, antenna configuration, and battery conditions. Bluetooth may be used for establishing a wireless personal area network (WPAN) with another device for communicating data with the other device over short ranges.